Happy Birthday to Me
by Thindy
Summary: It's Toby's birthday!


TITLE: 'Happy Birthday to Me' (1/1)  
>AUTHOR: Cindy ()<br>RATING: PG  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<br>SUMMARY: Toby's birthday  
>TIMELINE: Two weeks following Enemies Foreign and Domestic <p>

Toby Ziegler went about his normal morning routine as if this was any other day. Only today wasn't one of those days. Today was his birthday. He dreaded having to go in to work knowing that there would be so many people making a big fuss about him.

He never could understand why birthday's were so special? The only thing they did was age you a year and what was so great about that? As he made his way to his office he drew a deep breath, exhaled and prepared to be mauled.

Only nobody was around once he got to his office. They're probably hiding inside my office, he thought to himself. He made a racket as he opened his door. He wanted to give them notice that he had arrived.

There was nobody in his office. Toby looked back outside his office and then peeked his around to Sam's office. Sam wasn't there. "He's probably getting his stupid muffin," he commented out loud. He closed his office door, removed his coat and unpacked his briefcase.

Turning on his computer he expected to find birthday wishes in his email but there were none, just a note from Ginger with an update on his schedule. "They're just waiting until everybody comes in," he said smiling.

Toby got to work on one of the speech's that was soon due for the President. He had been at work for twenty minutes so far and no one had stopped by or called. Finally there was a tap on his door. Without looking up Toby said come in.

"Hi Toby," Sam greeted his boss.

Toby stopped typing on his laptop and glanced up at Sam. "Good morning Sam, and how are we this morning?"

Sam stopped chewing on his muffin and looked behind him. "Are you talking to me?" he innocently inquired.

"Do you see anyone else here Sam?" Toby waited for the birthday wish. So Sam was playing stupid. Wasn't a far reach he thought to himself.

"I guess I'm fine Toby. Thanks for asking," Sam said unsure of Toby at that moment.

"So what can I do for you Sam?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to know if you can take a meeting with Richardson for me? I have to go up to the hill and I won't get back in time."

Ahhh. So this was how they were going to do it. Give me a phony meeting and then when I walk in on they'll jump out trying to get me. Won't they just be surprised when I come prepared. "I'd love to Sam. What time?"

Sam studied Toby. It wasn't like him to agree that quickly. "10:30."

"I'll be there with bells on." Sam stared at Toby.

"Was there something else Sam?" Toby asked waiting for his birthday greeting.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel great. Why? Is there something I should know?" Toby was prompting Sam to slip up like he did every year. Sam just said no and thanked Toby for taking the meeting. Grinning Toby mumbled under his breath, "No problemo." Just like these guys not to use any imagination when it came to a surprise party.

At 10:20 Toby left for the meeting with Richardson or a.k.a "The birthday surprise." As he got to the door of the meeting room he straightened his tie and then burst into the room yelling, "Surprise."

Sitting there at the large table was Miles Richardson from the Board of Education. When Toby exploded into the room he half scared the man to death. He jumped out of his seat and let out a piercing scream. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Toby didn't know what to do so he said, "Ooops wrong room," and he left as quickly as he had entered.

Toby was halfway back to his office when he literally bumped into Charlie. "Hey Toby," Charlie said.

"Hi Charlie, sorry I didn't see you there."

"That's alright. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Nowhere," he said rather defensively.

"Okay, sorry I asked. Have a good one." Charlie was about to walk away.

"Have a good one what?" Toby asked him.

Charlie squinted his eyes up in confusion. "Day Toby. Have a good day."

"Oh, okay. You too." He continued walking on. As he went back to his office he went by both Donna and Leo who had no birthday wishes for him. Confused he entered his office and sat at his desk thinking. Then he called Ginger in.

"Ginger, is there anything special going on today?"

"No, why?"

"I just thought that there might be something in the works, like a function or a party of some kind."

Ginger shook her head. Toby began to grasp, "Anything?"

"I'm sorry Toby. There's nothing going on that I'm aware of. Do you want me to check with Donna to see if she's heard anything?"

"No," Toby grumbled. "She'll probably lie too."

"What's that Toby?"

"Nothing." Ginger left Toby sulking in his office and went about her business. "That's okay, act like you don't know it's my birthday. I know you know what today is. I'm Toby dammit, you can't fool me." Toby was mumbling still when his phone rang.

"Toby Ziegler," he said cheery.

"Hey Toby it's Josh. I'm stuck in traffic, can you take my meeting with Leo? He's expecting me and I don't think I'll make it but it's important that it takes place."

"Why can't Donna just take the notes you need Josh?"

"Because she's Donna Toby. She'll either stop Leo every two minutes to repeat what he said or to have him spell it." Josh laughed at his comment. "Oh and you'll need to bring my notes, they're sitting on top of my desk labeled Leo."

Toby grinned. So this is how it was going to go down, the party was going to be in Leo's office. They figured an unsuspecting Toby would just waltz in expecting business when all along they had planned his party. Well he'll show them.

"Sure Josh, it's not like I have anything **planned** on this **particular** day."

"Ah thanks man. I owe you won," Josh replied.

"Yeah, like my expensive birthday present," Toby responded back. Only Josh didn't hear it as his cell phone had cut them off already after he responded.

Toby swung around in his office chair unaware that CJ was standing in his doorway. "Are we bored?" She asked him casually. Toby stopped and gave CJ a bright smile.

"Well hello Claudia."

"Claudia? Since when did you start calling me Claudia?"

"I like the way it rolls off of my tongue. Claaaudiiiiiaaaaa."

"Are you high?" she questioned him getting a chuckle out of Toby.

"No. Yes. I'm high on life I guess you can say."

"No seriously Toby. Did you run over someone's cat or something? Why are you so happy?"

"The question is Claaaudiiiiaaaa, why aren't you?"

"Okay now you're scaring me. I'm going to the press room. Atleast the people there are sane."

"Hey CJ," Toby called out to CJ causing her to pause and turn around. "Is there something you're forgetting to tell me?" He waited.

"Yeah, get some help." Toby kept on smiling until CJ was gone and then his smile quickly became a frown. "Okay, so they want to play that way. Well I can play too."

Toby got up and debated about bringing the files that Josh had mentioned. Then he decided against figuring that it was just a rouse anyway, why be so naïve. He left his office and began his trek to Leo's.

When he got there Margaret went in to tell Leo that Toby had arrived. Toby was rocking on his heels trying not to act like he knew what was going on. Finally Margaret returned and told Toby that Leo was expecting him.

"I bet he is," Toby said as he walked into Leo's office. Sitting behind his desk Leo greeted Toby and offered him a seat in front of his desk.

He immediately held his hand out. Toby looked at Leo's hand and then shook it. Leo glanced up quickly and with a confused look asked, "What are you doing?"

Toby was taken back. "I, you held out your hand- I,"

"For the files Toby. I didn't think we of all people needed to shake hands when one of us entered a room,"

Toby felt his face turn red. He was so embarrassed. Leo continued to look at him. "Well?"

"Well what Leo?"

"Where are the files?" Toby didn't respond. "Dammit Josh. I told him to make sure he told you about them. There's nothing to discuss if we don't have them."

Toby had been wrong on 2 occasions and felt totally humiliated. He never wanted a day to end so bad as he did this one. He excused himself after apologizing to Leo and made a quick run to his office where he shut the door and sat on the floor against the wall that adjoined Sam's office.

The day was almost over and not one person had wished him a happy birthday. He felt so lost and alone. A lonely tear slowly dribbled down from his left eye onto his cheek. Using the sleeve of his suit jacket he wiped it away. He sniffed a couple of times and took a few more minutes to regain his composure. He was fighting the ability to shed more tears.

At last he stood up and began to call it a day. Once he was ready to leave he sat down in his chair and waited a bit longer for someone to come to him. But nobody did. He waited a little while longer, and still nobody came to wish him a happy birthday. He turned out the light on his desk and quietly left his office.

Nobody from the bullpen took any notice of him leaving. It was just another day in the White House for them and it was almost over. Toby trudged his way to his car and made the lonely drive back to his lonely apartment.

After removing his overcoat and stripping down to his boxers he yanked his tie out and went into the kitchen. From under the sink he grabbed a bottle of 'Jack Daniels' and took a clean glass from the cupboard. Walking slowly he went into his living room and sat on his couch and turned on the lamp that sat on his end table.

Toby looked at the label on the bottle before opening it. "It looks like you're my only friend today buddy. It's just you and me Jack." He opened the bottle and poured himself half a glass. Taking the glass to his lips he sipped the alcoholic beverage slowly at first and then gained speed.

When he was done he released a big satisfied, "Ahhh." There was a knock on his door. Not wanting to but being unable to help it Toby gained some hope that it might be his friends surprising him at home. He got up from his sofa and walked quickly to the door.

He swung open the door and was disappointed to find Mrs. Culic standing before him.

Mrs. Culic was his elderly neighbour who had recently lost her husband of 45 years. 45 years was the age that Toby had recently turned as well. Since her husband's passing Toby had been helping her with some odds and ends around her apartment. Usually he took her for groceries, or helped her with her bills. The last few times however he had been requested to help fix her leaky pipe in the bathroom.

"Oh Toby I am so glad you are home dear," Mrs. Culic said delighted to see him.

"Hello Mrs. Culic. Now's not a good time," Toby glanced into his living room where he had left his bottle of 'Jack Daniels.'

"Oh Toby, I so need your assistance."

"Don't tell me, it's your faucet again isn't it Mrs. Culic?"

Mrs. Culic didn't answer with words. Instead she nodded her head and suddenly grew concerned that he might not help her. Using her eyes she pleaded with him for help.

Toby couldn't handle the look in her poor eyes and mumbled, "Alright." Forgetting that he was in his boxers, black dress socks and his dress shirt that was untucked with a dishelved tie Toby followed Mrs. Culic back to her apartment.

He closed the door behind him and walked down her small hallway and stopped at the entrance to her living room. From various places his friends from the West Wing popped out yelling, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Toby was stunned and he didn't know what to say. He had thought they had forgotten all about him.

"Good God Son, you could have dressed for the occasion," Jed Bartlet said to Toby as he glanced over his wardrobe.

Toby looked down and blushed when he discovered what he was wearing. "I thought I was coming over to fix her pipes,"

"I bet," Josh joked. CJ slapped him off of the head.

"You thought we forgot you didn't you," Leo asked Toby who denied it.

"You lie as bad as you dress," Sam said coming over and handing Toby his gift.

Toby accepted his gift with glee, and soon everyone was taking out the gifts they had purchased for their friend on his special day.

Inside the box that Sam had given him were a few more boxes. And once Toby managed to get to the last one a ticket to the Cayman Islands was inside. "Oh my," Toby gasped.

"Mine goes with him," Josh handed Toby his small box that held scuba diving lessons.

"This is fantastic you guys. I have always wanted to go scuba diving. How did you know?"

"Ludmilla Koss told me when she left your office a few weeks ago," Ginger said as she came around to him. She handed him her gift.

"But I don't know how to, and I don't have the stuff," Toby said exasperated.

"Then you better open mine first," CJ handed him her gift that held his scuba mask, flippers, and various other items.

Jed and Abbey presented him with a wetsuit, Charlie gave him a luggage, Donna some clothes for the island and Ginger and Bonnie gave him a one year subscription to Playboy.

Toby looked embarrassed at the first issue that he held in his hands. "She didn't just tell me about the scuba diving," Ginger winked at her boss.

This time Toby didn't stop the tears as they flowed down his blessed face. "Thank you so much you guys."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they screamed out and Jed lead them into the song while CJ and Bonnie went and brought out the cake. It was a picture of Toby on a scuba diver's body in the ocean. To Toby it was the most beautiful thing he was ever going to eat.

"Happy Birthday to me," he cried softly.

The End.


End file.
